


Accidentally in Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't meant to happen. He was just supposed to be looking out for her, it was a duty. But somewhere along that line, it had gone from protecting her because he had to and protecting her because he wanted to, needed to.Quick post botw Zelink one shot





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Totally not an idea from listening to that song at the start of Shrek 2....)

He kept telling himself that he only let Zelda stay in his house because the castle was still inhabitable. Yes, that was the reason. Not because after being reunited it stirred up unresolved feelings from 100 years ago he didn't even know he had. Of course not. Link would deny it to himself but he knew he was crushing on the Princess. He thinks he must have before the calamity but it was amplified after being separated for so long.

"Hey Link! Look at all the Silent Princesses!" Zelda smiled and it made his knees weak. They took a break from Hateno Village and went for a ride so Zelda could have a better view of how Hyrule had fared over the 100 years.

 _Keep it together. Besides, she's a Princess. Once the castle is restored she'll move back there and marry a nobleman. You're just a knight remember. It is not allowed._ He would remind himself over and over again that whatever he felt for Zelda was inappropriate for a humble knight such as himself.

Much like Link, Zelda had to hold herself back as well. She had spent the past 100 years with nothing but the hope that he would return one day, which he had. But those feelings that were forbidden by her father still lingered. She knew once Hyrule was restored she would probably be forced into some marriage with another kingdom to get trade deals back on track. Completely ridiculous and unfair, but she had a duty to Hyrule, and couldn't bare to think what her father would say if he knew about her secret love for her knight.

However, Link and Zelda were almost always together, more than they used to. So much so that the people of the town started to talk. It was obvious to anyone with two eyes that these two were smitten with each other, well, everyone but Link and Zelda who would deny profusely any assumptions about their situation. 

One night however, Zelda had a particularly rough nightmare. Jumping from his place on the sofa downstairs, Link rushed to comfort her. They had talked all night, neither really wanting to return to the nightmares. Link opened up more about his feelings, and Zelda confessed she really didn't want to be alone. After that, they had slept in the same bed each night. Link would once again deny to himself any feelings and insist it was just because it would ward off the nightmares. But over time, that had stopped. Neither could really remember how, but their relationship had gone from friends to much, much more.

It wasn't meant to happen, Link tried so hard to keep it "professional". But both of them succumbed to the other.

"It was about time." one of the villagers muttered when they saw the two walking hand in hand around town.

When asked about their unconventional relationship - a Princess and her knight, how scandalous!- Zelda would smile and plant a kiss on Link's cheek.

"I guess you could say we're accidentally in love."


End file.
